The present invention relates to a collapsible protective enclosure for feeding butterflies and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a new and improved collapsible enclosure for feeding butterflies and the like while protecting them from larger animals such as birds by preventing or discouraging such larger animals from entering the feeder.
A variety of collapsible cages are commonly known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,244 a collapsible bird cage is described having a rigid central rod member encircled by a plurality of tensioned limp flexible members; such as threads, strings or cords. The resulting overall design has sidewalls which are flimsy and cannot support appendages for a cage nor the weight of even a small animal in a stable manner. This design also has a disadvantage that both ends of the cage must remain closed to the outside.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,895 a collapsible cage is described which has a frustro-conical sidewall attached to a flat circular top and a circular pan-shaped bottom secured by rounded lugs or clips. This design also has a disadvantage in that it does not allow for an orientation in which both the top and the bottom may remain open. Nor do these examples of collapsible cages include or allow for specially designed feeding trays.
In order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible protective enclosure and feeder which is constructed in a manner to allow the ingress and egress of butterflies and the like while simultaneously substantially impeding the ingress of larger animals which may consume the food and/or harm or destroy the butterflies and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible protective enclosure and feeder which may be suspended in either a horizontal or a vertical orientation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved collapsible generally enclosed feeder which allows for the suspension of a feeding platform.
It is a still another object of the invention to provide an improved generally enclosed feeder for butterflies and the like which may be vertically collapsed into a small easily movable shape.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved collapsible feeding device made of a low cost, attractive, rugged material which provides for prolonged use of the feeding device outdoors.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved collapsible feeding device having an ant guard and rain shield suspended above the feeder.